<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>New Years by TheOriginalLovelace</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28384227">New Years</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOriginalLovelace/pseuds/TheOriginalLovelace'>TheOriginalLovelace</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Femslash Yuletide 2013 (2020) [25]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash Yuletide, Fluff, Gen, Holidays, Minor Canonical Character(s), New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, New Year's Kiss, New Years, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:15:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>525</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28384227</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOriginalLovelace/pseuds/TheOriginalLovelace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lena can't believe she's here.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Danvers &amp; Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Femslash Yuletide 2013 (2020) [25]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036977</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>New Years</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Lena can't believe she's here. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And, no, she doesn't mean in Kara's apartment because, frankly, she spends more time here than at her own place these days. And she doesn't mean being surrounded by Kara's friends - by </span>
  <em>
    <span>their</span>
  </em>
  <span> friends - because they </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> her friends now too. She doesn't even mean being on Kara's arm, being Kara's </span>
  <em>
    <span>girlfriend</span>
  </em>
  <span>, because, even though it's a relatively new development, it sort of feels like they've been headed here from the moment they met; it just took them a while to take the leap and make it official. (And she doesn't mind the wait, that they're only coming up on six months together instead of two years, because Kara might be able to fly but Lena's always been afraid of heights and, from that very first meeting, she'd known falling for Kara could mean the death of her.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's any of it, </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> of it, really. The warmth, the laughter, the unbridled sense of </span>
  <em>
    <span>belonging</span>
  </em>
  <span> that had, not too long ago, been a far more foreign concept than loneliness. It's the inside jokes with Alex and the shop-talk with Winn and the surprisingly encouraging nods from J'onn. It's the lingering warmth of Eliza's hugs and the across-the-room toasts with James and the smiles Kara keeps sending her way, even when she doesn't think she's looking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's crowding around the sofa and watching the ball drop with Kara's arm wrapped snugly around her waist. It's the steadily rising chant of numbers counting down and the steady build up of anticipation as they get closer and closer to that ever-enigmatic </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span> that has always seemed so far beyond her reach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's the inexplicable sense of </span>
  <em>
    <span>triumph</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>ohgodyesplease</span>
  </em>
  <span> as Kara cups her cheek and leans in. It's the almost visceral feeling of </span>
  <em>
    <span>rightness</span>
  </em>
  <span> as Kara's lips meet her own in a kiss so achingly soft her eyes close and her heart starts beating so fast and so furious she's half-convinced she'll have bruises underneath her shirt but is entirely too happy to care.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's the way Kara smiles, skin flush and eyes sparkling, as she pulls away just enough to whisper, "Happy New Year, Lena," against her mouth before she kisses her again. It's the fireworks booming loudy on the TV and the ones exploding beneath her eyelids as Kara's tongue traces the seam of her lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's the way Winn tells them to get a room and Alex slaps him upside the head and reminds him, none-to-gently, that those are her </span>
  <em>
    <span>sisters</span>
  </em>
  <span> he's talking about. It's the way Kara flexes the hand on her waist, like she's seriously considering Winn's suggestion even as she pulls away. It's the way Kara looks at her, blue eyes dark and </span>
  <em>
    <span>hungry </span>
  </em>
  <span>with promise, as she settles her arm around her waist once again and tugs her into her side. It's the way they fit together, like her head was made to rest on Kara's shoulder, as they come back to the room from some unidentifiable place that belongs to no one else but them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, no Lena can't believe she's here. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But, god help her, she never wants to be anywhere else.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ngl, short as it is, this is one of my FAVORITE entries from this challenge. I'm just so completely thrilled with how it turned out.</p><p>(Also, since this challenge was the first time I've posted anything Supergirl / Supercorp, I just wanted to give a little shout out to everyone from the Supergirl fandom who stopped by and left comments / kudos. It really does mean a lot :) )</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>